


Wonder

by marginalia



Series: Shimmer and Glow (Harry/Elijah) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: 15minuteficlets





	

**Author's Note:**

> 15minuteficlets

The fingerprints glisten on his hand. This is something new, Harry thinks, this is new. He didn't think anything could surprise him, not anymore, but he's tipping into a new world again. Wonder.

He calls the number and marvels again when Elijah answers, when he laughs, high and sweet, when he says, yeah, I remember you.

I remember you.

So he's on a roll and he meets Elijah again, meets him, yeah, and they dance and they talk and they joke past the big things and hover on the small ones.

They touch. There are marks. They glisten.

New magic.

Elijah invites him home and laughs again and it's sensation running through him and he calls him on it. Harry calls him on it and he says yeah, I'll come.

I'll come.

Harry thought he knew all the magic, thought there wasn't anything new out there in the Muggle world, thought that everything ended at the horizon. But now Elijah's touching him sweet shimmering all over and Harry thinks he's glowing, thinks he's shimmering with Elijah's marks and sweat and want.

It's something new.

The touch is insistent, needing, and Harry leaves his own marks. Elijah smiles, bends, kisses him fiercely. They pull each other to the edge.

And fall.


End file.
